


Thunder Buddies

by clapsformia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapsformia/pseuds/clapsformia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need that friend to hug during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Buddies

Hinata was over at Kageyama’s house, attempting to complete their homework together. Coach Ukai had threatened them earlier, saying that if they kept receiving warnings from their teachers about them not being punctual with their work, they’d be suspended from practice. That was enough to leave a negative stir of emotions in their bodies and urge them to do something about it. And so after practice that day, Hinata decided to crash for the night in hopes that they could help each other. 

However, Hinata had forgotten just how clueless they could be when it came to schoolwork. 

“Um…Do butterflies make a cocoon first then turn into a caterpillar? Or is it the other way around?” Hinata asked, biting onto his pencil as he was thinking. 

“No, worms make a cocoon then come out as a caterpillar. But this time, they’re all colorful and shit, you dumbass!”

Frustratingly, Hinata closed his book and sighed.

“Obviously, this isn’t working out. Let’s take a break.”

Kageyama growled at him.

“But we just took one ten minutes ago!”

“Sh-Shut up! Don’t you want a break too?”

Not wanting to admit he did yet knowing that they needed to work, he reluctantly closed his book as well and looked at Hinata.

Beaming at Kageyama, Hinata clapped his hands together and grinned.

“Alright! What should we-”

A flash followed by the sound of thunder startled them and they gasped. 

“Ah!”

It began raining outside the house. Raindrops pattered against the windows, gradually getting louder, and they could hear the occasional groaning of the thunder.

After adjusting to the sounds, Kageyama noticed that there was something else he could barely hear, one that was coming from the room they were in. It reminded him of the sound a woodpecker would make.   
He suddenly heard a hiccup; and he finally realized that the sound was resonating from Hinata whose teeth were chattering. Not only that, his whole body was shivering and he had the same look on his face whenever he got a stomach ache before a game.

“The hell is up with you, Hinata?” he barked.

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice. 

“N-Nothing! I-I’m just s-scared of l-lightning!” he squeaked as they heard another crack of thunder. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sighed.

What a scaredy-cat, he thought.

“K-Kageyama?” 

He looked back at Hinata who had been edging towards him ever so slightly. 

Kageyama hesitantly shifted himself backwards.

“W-What?”

Hinata stopped in front of him and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

“I-I know this might be too much to ask but…” he glanced down at the wooden floor, “Do you mind...Hugging me? I usually hug Natsu when there’s thunder but she’s not here so...” Hinata trailed off.

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed instantly. 

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer, they heard another lightning strike.

Screaming, Hinata threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Kageyama. 

“H-Hinata!” Kageyama exclaimed, shocked. 

Hinata slowly looked up at Kageyama’s astonished expression staring down at him. As soon as he realized what he was doing, Hinata felt his cheeks burn up.

“S-Sorry!” he yelped. He was beginning to pull himself away when Kageyama suddenly hugged him back tightly. 

Kageyama rested his chin on top of Hinata’s head. He didn’t know what got over him, he guessed he just enjoyed the feeling of Hinata’s warmth pressed against him. 

Hinata was surprised at first, the usually grumpy king was showing a softer side to him, one he was sure no one else has witnessed but him. Hinata wasn’t sure what it was but somehow, hugging Kageyama made him feel better than hugging his little sister. 

Another thunder clap could be heard and when Hinata trembled, Kageyama held him closer than before; making Hinata feel peaceful again.

Hinata buried and nuzzled his head in Kageyama’s chest.

“Thanks, Kageyama.” he murmured. 

Blushing from embarrassment, Kageyama replied.

“Quiet you d-dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my fanfiction.net and Wattpad account in case you run into it and think that I stole or someone stole my work. Same usernames for all accounts! My wattpad account merges all my one shots into one book just for convenience. That being said, I spend most of my time on Wattpad so you can find me there!


End file.
